The present invention concerns an improved apparatus including a shifter, a park brake mechanism, and a console structure that mate together in a novel manner to facilitate assembly to each other and installation into a vehicle.
Many modern vehicles have a console positioned between their front seats, and further have a shifter and a park brake mechanism located in the console. It is desirable to design these components to minimize cost and time required for assembly to each other and into the vehicle, including features that minimize assembly labor and assembly time, minimize the use of separate fasteners, and yet that are secure so as to maintain a low warranty and a high consumer satisfaction.
In particular, installation of a park brake mechanism can be time consuming because the park brake mechanism must be fixedly secured to the vehicle, and also park brake cables must be attached and tightened for operation. But the park brake cables are not always in a convenient place to be grasped by the installer, thus requiring the installer to search for and manipulate the park brake cables, which slows the assembly process. Also, many separate fasteners must be used, such as screws and clips, requiring assembly time to orient and install. Installation of the shifter can present similar problems, in terms of securement to the vehicle and attachment of transmission shift cables. Installation of the console also presents similar problems, since the console must be secured to the vehicle in multiple places on both sides at its front and rear, and also any electrical accessories (such as cigarette lighters, lights, or phones) and/or other utilities (such as air duct connections for providing air to back seats) must be operably connected.
Manual transmission shifters also have a problem in that vibrations from the vehicle and/or the transmission can cause an unacceptable amount of vibration in a handle of the shifter. For this reason, the shifters must be constructed to minimize transmission of vibration through a base of the shifter to the shifter handle. At the same time, the number of parts, the time required for assembly, cost, and sureness of assembly must be optimized.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.